yyyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yin Yang Yo!: Marvel Quest
Yin Yang Yo!: Marvel Quest is a animated crossover series that will premiere on Disney XD in Fall 2014. This the first Disney series that will have Marvel crossovers in every episode, since Disney's buying of Marvel in 2009. Since it takes place after Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie, it's an official sequel series to the original Yin Yang Yo! TV show. Thanks to the successes of both Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie and Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, it is announced that both a Yin Yang Yo! reboot series as well as a new Marvel series is feasible. So, the first-ever Disney/Marvel crossover series is in the works. SYPNOSIS: Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., impressed by Yin's and Yang's efforts to vanquish evil all the time, recruits them to help various superheroes Ghost Rider, Fantastic Four, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, X-Men, and Iron Man battle numerous villains like Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Smoke and Mirrors, Kevin Irons, Doctor Doom, Crimson Dynamo, Red Skull, Loki, Blackheart, and many others. LIST OF EPISODES: click here... VOICE CAST: Principal Cast: *Laura Bailey-Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Ernie Hudson-Nick Fury *Phil LaMarr-Falcon/Samuel Wilson *Jason Marsden-Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Scott McCord-Yang, Yuck, Iceman/Bobbie Drake *Stephanie Morgenstern-Yin, Chung Pow Kitties *Martin Roach-Master Yo *Tara Strong-Mockingbird/Barbara Moorse Special Guest Cast: *Drake Bell-Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Lacey Chabert-Agent 10, Quake/Daisy Johnson *Jeffery Combs-Loki *Macaulay Culkin-Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Dana DeLany-Pepper Potts, Marvel Girl/Jean Grey *Bill Engvall-Jobeaux *R. Lee Ermey-General Thunderbolt Ross *Will Fredile-Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Timothy Guest-Kevin Irons *Dorian Harewood-Black Panther/T'Challa, Robbie Robertson *David Kaye-Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Tom Kenny-Super Bunny/Waffles Bunny, Ziggy Pig *Stan Lee-Himself *William H. Macy-Agent Phil Coulson *Vanessa Marshall-Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama, Viper/Madame Hydra *John Noble-Galactus *Ron Perlman-Magneto/Max Eisenhardt *James Remar-Daredevil/Matt Murdock *J.K. Simmons-J. Jonah Jameson *Tony Todd-Attumo *Alan Tudyk-Angel/Archangel/Warren Worthington III *Jim Ward-Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker *Kari Wuhrer-Agent Maria Hill Additional Cast: *Jonathan Adams-Kang the Conqueror *Charlie Adler-Baron Heinrich Zemo *Dee Bradley Baker-H.E.R.B.I.E. *Jeff Bennett-Namor the Sub-Mariner, Howard the Duck, Egghead/Elihas Starr *Steve Blum-Wolverine/James Howlett, Beta Ray Bill *Corey Burton-Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze, J.A.R.V.I.S. *Cam Clarke-Ka-Zar/Kevin Plunder *Jack Coleman-Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Peter Cullen-The Thing/Ben Grimm, Grim Reaper/Eric Williams *Grey DeLisle-Invisible Woman/Susan Storm *John DiMaggio-Absorbing Man/Crusher Creel *Novie Edwards-Lena *Megan Fahlenbock-Melodia *June Foray-Kidney Lady *Jess Harnell-Omega Red/Arkady Rossovich *Dwayne Hill-Roger Jr., Dave *Peter Jessop-Silver Surfer *John Kassir-Mephisto *Matt Lanter-Ulysess Klaw *Danny Mann-Red Skull/Johann Schmidt *Daran Norris-Beast/Henry McCoy, Leader/Samuel Sterns, Tigershark/Todd Arliss *Nolan North-Cyclops/Scott Summers, Arnim Zola, M.O.D.O.K., Whirlwind/David Cannon *Alan Oppenheimer-Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Colleen O'Shaugnessey-Wasp/Janet Van Dyke *Rob Paulsen-Aqueduct/Peter Van Zente, Silly Seal *Kevin Michael Richardson-War Machine/James Rhodes, Blackheart, Executioner/Skurge, Odin, Baron Mordou, Man-Ape/M'Baku *Neil Ross-Crimson Dynamo/Ivan Vanko *Ron Rubin-Boogeyman *Roz Ryan-Storm/Ororo Munroe *James Sie-Jimmy Woo, Man-Thing/Theodore Sallis *Roger Craig Smith-Captain America/Steve Rogers *David Sobolov-Victor Doom/Doctor Doom *Keith Szarabajka-Technovore *Fred Tatasciore-Hulk/Bruce Banner, Dormamuu, Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Kari Wahlgren-Enchantress/Aroma *Rick D. Wassermann-Thor *Jamie Watson-Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Zarnot *Frank Welker-Special Vocal Effects, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Agent 6, Agent 2, Abomination/Emil Blonsky, Radioactive Man, Gryphon *Jonathan Wilson-Coop *Wally Wingert-Ant-Man/Yellowjacket/Hank Pym TOY LINE: RECEPTION: PRODUCTION NOTES: Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Stan Lee, Eric S. Rollman Producers: Joshua Fine, Dana S. Booton Directors: Kevin Alteri, Frank Paur, Dick Sebast, Vinton Hueck, Todd Waterman Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Animation Provided By: Elliot Animation, Madhouse Production Companies: Marvel Distributed By: Disney-ABC Domestic Television CHANNELS: *Disney XD (USA) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Comics